no solo quiero ser tu amigo
by hikarus
Summary: un mal entendido entre ranma y akane hara que su relacion este apunto de terninarse, este es un one shot espero que les guste


Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**no quiero ser solo tu amigo**

La relación entre ranma y akane no estaba pasando por su mejor momento porque ellos todo el tiempo se la pasaba discutiendo a causa de los malos entendidos y los celos de akene, ranma ya estaba muy cansado el pobre chico quería salir de aquel infierno, estaba a punto de salir cuando la peliazul lo detuvo

- ya veo que te vas cobarde

- estoy cansado de estar aquí necesito estar muy lejos ya no quiero pelear con una insensible marimacho como tú- su mirada refleja mucha triste pues el en el fondo de su corazón amaba a su salvaje akane

- pues vete ya donde tus noviecitas, tu eres muy feliz a su lado, yo no sé qué le ven de bueno a un afeminado y pervertido como tú-, era tanta la rabia que tenia que no sabía bien lo que estaba diciendo- vete ya maldito baka, tu amiguita shampoo debe estar esperándote para darte muchos besos

- al menos ella no me trata mal y es mucho más fémina que tú y su comida no me envenena- ranma la miraba con mucha ira pues a él no le gustaba que le dijeran que era un afeminado

akane le propino una fuerte cachetada - pues vete con ella maldito pervertido y con una fuerte patada lo mando a volar por los aires de la ciudad de nerima, akane tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, salió corriendo muy rápido hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie la molestara

kasumi se sintió muy preocupada pues la discusión de su hermana y ranma fue muy fuerte, nunca había visto a su hermana llorar así, subió las escaleras y golpeo la puerta-por favor akane ábreme la puerta, necesitamos hablar

- déjame en paz kasumi no quiero hablar con nadie, la pobre akane estaba muy dolida, ya que últimamente ramna no permacencia en su casa la idea que él estuviera con shampoo el acusaba un gran dolor en su corazón

-no pienses en mi como tu hermana si no como una buena amiga, sabes si nuestra madre estuviera viva a ella no le gustaría verte así de triste

- akane abrió la puerta, abrazo muy fuerte a su hermana y empezó a llorar, ranma solo me ve como una amiga él prefiere estar con shampoo o con ukyo- la pobre no paraba de llorar

- yo sé que ranma siente algo por ti pero él es un poco lento muy orgulloso y algo tímido para aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ti, ella miraba a su pequeña hermana con mucha dulzura

- no lo creo sabes pienso irme a estudiar a Tokio, ranma y yo solo estamos junto por el estúpido compromiso que hicieron nuestro padres yo sé que ranma solo está conmigo por cumplirlo, él no me ama

- yo sé que estas muy confundida, piensa muy bien para que después no te vayas arrepentir

* * *

ranma caminaba por las calles de nerima sin rumbo fijo las palabras de akane le había hecho más daño que sus golpes, él estaba muy deprimido pues sabía que la amaba desde aquella ocasión que la vio con sus amigas jugando beisbol" sabes akane me robaste con tu linda sonrisa, te veáis tan linda con tu uniforme de gimnasia, pero porque no puedo decirte que te amo, tu solo me ves como un amigo, todo es culpa de nuestros padres y su maldito compromiso.

- ukyo al ver a su amigo así de triste, sintió mucho pesar por el- que te pasa rancha cariño no te ves muy

- nada solo salí a dar un vuelta por la ciudad

- no me mientas yo te conozco muy bien si quieres te puedo invitar a comer unos delicioso panes japonés

- sabes que no es una mala idea tengo mucha hambre salí de mi casa sin comer nada

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar al restaurante de su amiga ukyo

- ahora si rancha dime que te pasa, porque estas tan triste tiene algo que ver con akane

El chico de la trenza suspiraba al oir el nombre de su amada akane- si amiga , ella y yo no paramos de discutir todo el tiempo, ella solo me ve como un amigo

ukyo se sentía muy feliz porque era su oportunidad de conquistar a su amado rancha, pero ella sabía muy bien que ranma nunca la podría amar, para su pesar el corazón de su amigo le pertenecía akane- dime que piensas hacer

ramna tenia su mirada perdida, estaba ausente se encontrar sumergido en sus recuerdos en los momentos de felicidad con akane, como en aquella ocasión que fue a recoger al hospital a su linda prometida y como no le importo que todo el mundo vieran como el, la llevaba sobre su espalda en ese instante él quería solo estar con ella, de sus ojos salían lágrimas

- qué te pasa rancha porque estas llorando

- el chico de la trenza limpio sus lágrimas con sus dedos, ukyo no quiero perder akane yo la amo

* * *

akane salió en búsqueda de su prometido fue al café gato

- bisabuela no has visto a ranma hoy lo necesito para decirle algo muy importante

-airen no haber venido hoy en todo el día debe estar donde la chica de la espátula, yo también quiero ir a ver que le está haciendo a mi airen

akane no le gusta mucho la idea que la loca de shampoo la acompañara,

Las dos había caminado por varios minutos hasta que llegaron al restaurante de ukyo, no entraron solo escuchaban lo que estaban hablando ranma y ukyo

- sabes ukyo hoy no quiero pasar la noche en la casa de la familia tendo voy quedarme a dormir en el parque

- sabes rancha porque no te quedas a dormir esta noche conmigo

- bueno yo yo no…..

- solo di que si no quiero que sufras mucho frio

akane y shampoo abrieron sus ojos como si fueran platos pues ellas creían que ranma había aceptado la propuesta de ukyo de repente se abrió la puerta, akane vio a los ojos a ranma y salió corriendo

- esperaré akane no es lo que tú crees yo no…, no pudo terminar de hablar Porque shampoo lo abrazo con mucha fuerza

- no permitiré que mi airen pase la noche con ukyo airen va a dormir en casa de bisabuela, junto a shampoo, si quieres a que airen duerma contigo tener que luchar por el

- sabes no es mala es una mala idea vamos a fuera a pelear por el

- ranma estaba muy disgustado- no pienso pasar con ninguna de ustedes dos, ukyo tu me malinterpretaste yo me iba quedar a dormir contigo

- airen dormir con shampoo , shampoo ser muy feliz

ranma frunció el ceño ante la proposición de la chinita -déjense de decir estupideces yo no voy a dormir ninguna de ustedes dos tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

akane llego furiosa a su casa, solo podía imaginarse a ranma durmiendo junto a ukyo- maldito pervertido por mí que se quede con ukyo- se fue al dojo a entrenar tanto era su furia que con un de un solo golpe volvió trizas una gran pila de bloques

soun y Gemma estaba muy asustado nunca antes habían visto a la peliazul así de furiosa no se atrevían a preguntarle lo que le había pasado por miedo a que ella los golpeara

Ya era de noche akane estaba en cerrada en su cuarto, ella estaba muy triste- fui muy tonta al creer que ranma me quería, yo que estaba dispuesta a decirle que lo amaba, pero el en este momentos debe estar muy feliz a lado de ukyo ¡baka!, ¡baka! muy pronto me iré de nerima para que pueda ser feliz con su amada ukyo-, ella sintió que golpeaban su ventana

Era el chico de la trenza el cual traía en sus manos un ramo de rosas akane perdóname es lo que tú crees yo no me iba dormí con ukyo ella es solo una amiga, toma son para ti

¡Mentirosos¡ ¡mentirosos! yo misma escuche cuando ella te lo propuso, sabes solo estoy contigo por el tonto compromiso de nuestro padres, yo solo te veo como un amigo, además dentro de cuatro días me voy a ir a estudiar a Tokio ,te dejo el camino libre para que puedes ser feliz con tus otras prometidas- akane estaba tan dolida que no sabía lo que había dicho fue más fuerte su orgullo que su amor por ranma

el corazón de ranma está destruido las palabras de akane le había causado mucho daño -bueno amiga es pero que puedas encontrar en Tokio a alguien que te amé de verdad- ranma salió de la habitación de akane, quería estar muy lejos de casa de los tendo

- espera no te vayas quedate conmigo- pero ya era demasiado tarde ranma no la pudo oir ya que se encontraba muy lejos

kasumi al ver que su hermana estada muy disgustada , fue a ver que había pasado se preocupó mucho al ver su pequeña hermana mirando por la ventana sus ojos estaban muy rojos de tanto llorar en el piso yacía un ramo de rosas- kasumi lo perdí, perdí a ramna para siempre él nunca me va a perdonar, él y yo nunca podremos estar juntos, será mejor olvidar que alguna vez lo ame, ya tome una decisión me iré a Tokio estudiar el con tiempo y la distancia podre olvidarlo

- sabes que yo te apoyo cualquiera que se tu decisión , pero no creo que sea muy buena idea escapar de tu amor, después te puedes arrepentir

Ya había pasando tres días y ranma no aparecía, akane desde que él se fue, no quiso salir de su cuarto, sus hermanas, Gemma,suon y nodoka estaba muy preocupados por ranma y akane

Ya era muy tarde la luna había empezado a salir, ramna había llegado a su casa su ropa estaba muy rasgada, su cuerpo tenía muchas heridas

nodoka al verlo sintió mucha tristeza- ¿donde estabas hijo mío? ¿Porque te fuiste sin decidirnos nada?

- el chico de la trenza miro a su mama o los ojos su mirada refleja desolación- mama solo fui a entrenar a las montañas

- dime la verdad hijo yo sé que tú no estabas entrenando yo sé que te fuiste por lo que paso con akane

- si mamá me fui para poder olvidar lo que siento por ella, por más quería arrancarla de mi corazón no pude, sabes yo nunca pensé que este amor me causar tanto dolor, me siento derrotado

- no tienes por qué sentirte así, lucha por tu amor ,akane te ama la pobre también ha sufrido mucho con tu partida

- cuñadito te vas a dar por vencido tu ranma saotme, deja tu tonto orgullo a un lado dile a mi hermana que la amas, ustedes dos son unos tontos que los que les gusta hacerse daño

kasumi lo miraba con dulzura- solo tú puedes hacer que mi hermana cambie de opinión y que desista de la loca idea de irse a estudiar a Tokio, ustedes dos merecen ser felices

-te dejamos solo con ella hijo , se sinceró dile lo que siente por ella y todo saldrá bien, espero que dejes a un lado tu tonto orgullo- las hermanas tendo y soun y genma y nodoka se despidieron de ranma

- el corazón de ranma estaba llenos de dudas ranma no sabía que hacer por más que quería ver a su prometida y gritarle que la amaba, él no podía hacerlo, su fue a la cocina en ella encontró una botella de sake, la tomo y se dirigió a su cuarto

- akane estaba mirando el cielo la noche estaba muy oscura era como si la noche supiera el dolor que llevaba en su corazón- ranma si tan solo escuchara de tus labios que tú me amas estaría dispuesta a olvidar la idea de irme, pero que tonta soy él debe estar muy feliz al lado de ukyo, espero que puedas ser feliz con ella yo mañana me iré a Tokio para olvidar que alguna vez te ame

Ranma estaba en su cuarto abrió la botella de sake quería hogar su pena en alcohol, por más que él quiso tomar un trago de sake no, pudo tiro la botella muy fuerte hacia una de las paredes de su habitación, la botella se rompió en mil pedazos, akane al escuchar cómo se rompía la botella sintió muchas ganas de saber que había pasado, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su prometido, al verlo allí tirado sintió mucha pena por él.

- ranma miro a su prometida su mirada reflejaba mucha tristeza-te marchas y que yo no intento discutirtelo, lo sabes y lo se al menos quedate solo esta noche prometo que no te va a pasar nada, es que me siento muy solo si tu no estas a mi lado

Sabes será mejor que me vaya no quiero verte así , akane dejo de ver su prometido tenía, solo su mirada puesta en el piso solo soy tu amiga- era mentira si por ella fuera lo habría besado pero no , su orgullo no la dejaba

Ranma al saber que akane no lo quería empezó a llorar, de lo más profundo de su corazón saco estas palabras -Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada, me pides que sigamos siendo amigos, amigos para que maldita sea un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo akane , sin ti no puedo vivir, tú me robaste mi corazón con tu hermosa sonrisa ¡quédate conmigo te necesito no, te vayas por favor no me dejes aquí solo¡

Al escuchar la confesión de ranma hizo que su tonto orgullo desapareciera -De verdad me amas, tonto yo no quiero ser solo tu amiga, no sabes cuánto quería oír esa palabras-se acercó a su prometido y muy lentamente con sus dedos seco sus lágrimas somos unos tontos

- akane me puedes perdonar no quería lastimarte pero mi orgullo me segó no me dejaba ver lo linda que tú eres y casi te pierdo, yo nunca me hubiera perdonado si eso hubiera pasado

- ya no más olvidemos lo que paso, akane se acercó muy lentamente donde su prometido y le dio un gran beso, ese beso que los dos se habían negado muchas veces-te amo mi querido baka y no pienso ir de aquí solo quiero estar a tu lado

Sabes yo también siempre quiero estar a tu lado despertar contigo todas las mañanas, quiero que siempre me beses, sabes me gusta sentir tus dulces y cálidos labios, junto a los míos

Akane y ranma pasaron la noche juntos al por fin su amor pudo ser más fuerte que su tonto orgullo

Fin

espero que les haya gustado este one shot ,saque algunos fragmentos de la canción de Franco de vita 'MI HISTORIA ENTRE TUS DEDOS

por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que para mí son muy importantes nos vemos se despide su amigo

ces28z28


End file.
